Heretofore numerous methods and apparatuses for heating a liquid through utilization of solar radiation waves have been proposed and constructed. Each of these methods and apparatuses have, however, proved to be disadvantageous for one or more reasons. Some prior art methods and apparatuses have been ineffective due to the type of materials used. Other prior art methods and apparatuses have been ineffective due to the configuration of the fluid supply channels or passageways involved. Still other prior art apparatuses have been ineffective due to the overall configuration thereof. Other prior art apparatuses have been ineffective due to the small quantity of liquid that can be processed therethrough. Additionally, each of the prior art methods and apparatuses has been relatively expensive and, in some cases, difficult to maintain adequately for long operating periods. Illustrative prior art methods and apparatuses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 679,451, 1,250,260, 2,358,476, 2,553,302, 3,076,450, 3,077,190, 3,145,707, 3,190,816 and 3,387,602.
The method and solar heating panel of this invention overcomes the disadvantages referred to above by providing a panel which is inexpensive to manufacture, has a relatively long operating life and yet which is highly efficient in heating liquid through the utilization of solar radiation energy.